The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for tracking and locating a person that is lost or has an emergency.
People can easily get into emergency situations when they are in a remote environment. News services have reported many such incidents, many ending with unfortunate results.
For example, on Dec. 6, 2007, CNN.com reported “Missing CNet Editor James Kim Found Dead in Oregon Mountains—How can an entire family go missing over a Thanksgiving road trip? That's just what happened to a family of four—mom, dad, 4-year-old, 7-month-old. Then a miracle, the mom and two children found, surviving by burning the car tires for warmth. After a massive search, tonight we learn the father, 35-year-old James Kim's body, has been spotted there in the Pacific Northwest wilderness.”
On Dec. 12, 2006, CNN.com reported “Tonight, three men stranded on treacherous Mt. Hood, Oreg., two from Dallas, one from Brooklyn, last known alive in a cave hollowed out of ice and snow two miles above sea level, 2,000 miles from home.”
On Dec. 21, 2006, NewsMax.com Wires reported “MOUNT HOOD RIVER, Ore.—Rescue teams gave up any hope of finding two missing climbers alive on stormy Mount Hood and abandoned the frustrating, 9-day-old search Wednesday at the request of the men's families.”
On Jul. 1, 2007, News4Jax.com reported “1 Man Rescued, Another Missing At Vilano Beach Crews Call Off Rescue Effort For Lost Fisherman. After nearly eight hours of searching, rescuers at Vilano Beach called off search efforts for a fisherman who was last seen at about noon Sunday.”
On May 10, 2006, MSNBC reported “IDYLLWILD, Calif.—Two lost hikers who survived three nights in the frigid San Jacinto Mountains said they stumbled upon the campsite of a man who vanished a year ago and were able to scavenge food, clothes and matches from his backpack.”
On Nov. 28, 2004, the Clackamas County Sheriffs Office reported “Hiker lost five days in freezing weather on Mount Hood. Sylvia Hillebrand set out alone on a hike from a trailhead near the Trillium Lake snow park area. Hillebrand was wearing a winter coat and tennis shoes; she was not dressed appropriately for the winter weather conditions.”
On Mar. 4, 2003, the Clackamas County Sheriffs Office reported “Portland athlete feared lost snowshoeing on Mt. Hood. SEARCH FAILS TO FIND SNOWSHOER ON MOUNT HOOD. More than 50 people and an Army helicopter scoured a flank of Mount Hood on Monday for a 49-year-old Portland snowshoer who disappeared Sunday.
These unfortunate people did not have the ability to summon help when they most needed it. Even if the people had a cell phone, in many cases, it is likely that service would not be available at their location.
While cell phones can provide location information that can be used by police or other emergency personnel, they are limited to use within cellular coverage areas, and are relatively expensive. Cell phones are not particularly appropriate for outdoor enthusiasts, maritime areas or for people who in areas with no cellular service due to remote locations or after a disaster when cellular is unavailable. This includes all cellular messaging solutions such as OnStar® service.
While there are some satellite-based solutions, such as ePirbs/PLB, for example, these services are expensive and are limited in their available functions. For example, they do not allow the user to check in nor do they track the user. GPS navigation devices tell you where you are, but cannot page for help. Satellite phones and modems are useful, but are expensive and bulky.
It would therefore be desirable to have apparatus and methods that cost-effectively identify the location of a person that is lost or has an emergency. It would also be desirable to have apparatus and methods that cost-effectively identify the location of a person that is lost or has an emergency that is globally enabled, and does not require the use of a cell phone or connection to a cellular network.